Cachecóis (e chapéus)
by Lude Veneri
Summary: Sirius tem motivos para vestir o cachecol. (Tradução da fanfic 'Scarves (and hats)' by Penknife)


_Esta é uma versão em português da fanfic **Scarves (and hats)** da autora(o) **Penknife**, que amavelmente me deu permissão para traduzir seu trabalho. A fanfic pertence a ela e Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling._

No outono depois de deixarem a escola, James e Peter largaram seus cachecóis da Grifinória numa tentativa de não parecerem com garotos de escola. James compra um cachecol preto e um chapéu que combina com a sua capa preta e o faz parecer, Sirius lhe diz, como se ele estivesse vestido como um banqueiro trouxa. Peter vai sem chapéu e sem cachecol em algum tipo de desafio aos pais e professores que ele deixou para trás. Suas orelhas ficam vermelhas no vento.

Remus continua vestindo os seus, e Sirius sabe que é por que ele não pode comprar um cachecol e um chapéu adequados, não mais do que ele pode substituir a capa de inverno que parece infantil e gasta no Beco Diagonal e extravagante na Londres Trouxa. É por isso que Sirius continua vestindo seu próprio cachecol da Grifinória, jogado descuidadosamente sobre seus ombros; sem chapéu e fumando um cigarro ele não pode parecer tanto assim como se devesse estar na escola.

James puxa a ponta do cachecol de Sirius. "Você 'tá parecendo um aluno matando aula," ele diz. Peter desapareceu para dentro do Caldeirão furado e está provavelmente tomando um leite quente. Remus os está seguindo, olhando para as vitrines das lojas com uma expressão ilegível.

"Orgulho grifinório," Sirius diz. "Não é mesmo, Moony?"

"Uma vez grifinório, sempre grifinório , e aquilo tudo," Remus diz. "Morte antes da dishonra."

"Vocês dois são loucos," James diz, e para em frente à Artigos de Qualidade Para Quadribol. "Eu só vou, hum, dar uma olhadinha rápida, nada que eu precise mesmo, mas..." Ele desaparece para dentro da loja.

"Ele está perdido," Sirius diz. "Ele vai sair daqui a uma hora com metade da loja."

"Você poderia olhar,"Remus diz. Sirius olha o seus reflexos na vitrine. Remus está em pé atrás dele, as pontas do seu cachecol tremulando no vento. Sirius sabe que é melhor não virar para trás.

Ele encolhe os ombros casualmente. "Ao contrário de James, eu não tenho secretamente doze anos."

"Eu nem jogo quadribol. Não é como se você fosse estar -"

Sirius encontra o reflexo dos olhos de Remus na vitrine. "Não é como se eu fosse estar o que?" Esfregando na minha cara que eu não posso comprar essas coisas, ele sabe que Remus está pensando, mas ele sabe que o amigo não vai dizer. Há conversas inteiras que eles nunca têm.

"Nada," Remus diz. Ele enrola o cachecol em volta de seu pescoço e enfia a borda para dentro vividamente. "Orgulho grifinório," ele diz, com um meio sorriso.

É o mais perto que eles irão chegar de ter uma conversa sobre isso. Sirius gira e segura no braço de Remus antes que ele possa protestar, conduzindo-o em direção ao Caldeirão Furado. "Vem," ele diz. "Eu 'tô congelando.

"Você deveria ter vestido um chapéu," Remus diz.

"Morte antes da desonra,"Sirius diz. "Chapéus são para os fracos."

Suas orelhas estão dormentes quando chegam no Caldeirão Furado, mas logo eles estão sentados perto do fogo, com um bule de chá na mesa entre eles e os pés apoiados na lareira, suas meias evaporando. Remus fechou seus olhos , parecendo contente, o vapor quente da caneca em suas mãos se enrolando em volta de seu rosto.

"Em qualquer minuto Peter vai aparecer,"Sirius diz. "Ou então James vai entrar fazendo barulho pra nos mostrar a mais nova coisa que ele comprou para polir sua vassoura."

Remus abre seus olhos. "E?"

"E - e nada." Orgulho grifinório, Sirius pensa. Embora grifinórios também sejam supostamente corajosos.

"Você pode tirar o cachecol agora, sabe," Remus diz depois de um momento. "Obrigado, mesmo assim."

Sirius encolhe os ombros desajeitadamente. "Eu acho que fica bem em mim."

"É claro que você acha, "Remus diz.

"O que, você não me acha atraente, Moony? Eu sempre achei -"

"Você pode parar por um minuto, Sirius?" Remus parece fatigado. "A gente tava se divertindo."

"Eu só tava -" Sirius começa, e então percebe que talvez essa piada não fosse mais tão engraçada quanto costumava ser, nem mesmo para ele. Ele disse algo embaraçoso, é até pior do que o cachecol, e agora ele terá de fingir que não entendeu por que a piada é pessoal de mais para ser engraçada para ambos.

"Eu só tava," ele começa novamente, e então, em desespero, tenta a honestidade. "Sabe, se você fosse uma garota eu poderia te levar pra sair pra algum lugar, e Prongs e Warmtail não ficariam enfiando seus narigões a todo minuto, e a gente não iria ter que falar sobre cachecóis e a obsessão de James por quadribol, e você talvez gostasse realmente de mim, garotas geralmente gostam.

"Você é meu amigo,"Remus diz, e depois emenda, "e eu não sou uma garota," e então, finalmente, como se depois de ter pensado muito, "Mas você pode me levar pra sair, mesmo assim. Algum lugar trouxa, eu não quero todo mundo nos encarando enquanto jantamos."

"O quê?"Sirius pergunta, e então, enquanto a expressão de Remus começa a se nublar, ele percebe que acabara de chamar Moony para sair num encontro, e que isso é loucura, mas que, nesse ponto, se ele não for em frente com isso ele irá perder a única chance que já teve de fazer coisas ainda mais loucas do que ele pode de repente visualizar claramente. "Quer dizer, ótimo. Esse sábado. Eu passo no seu - não, você pode passar no meu apartamento. É mais fácil, "Sirius diz, não tendo certeza se Remus quer que ele veja onde quer que ele esteja morando. "E vai me fazer me sentir menos como se você fosse uma garota."

"Vá com o cachecol, "Remus diz, e sorri para seu chá.


End file.
